¿Embarazo?
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Hinata esta embaraza y nerviosa por la llegada del pequeño, pero ahora solo hay un problema. ¿Como le va a decir a Naruto?


Yo soy nueva y no entiendo bien del todo!

Esta es mi primera historia hacer de esta pareja y espero que les guste

Yo soy gran fan de Naruhina para toda mi vida :3

VIVA LO CANNON!

Las calles de Konoha estaban vacías, a excepción de que yo era la única que estaba caminando a esas horas de la mañana. Le había pedido una cita a Sakura para ir a recoger unos resultados, últimamente me sentía mal y no soportaba comer muchas cosas porque vomitaba y en dos ocasiones me desmaye, por suerte Naruto no se había dado cuenta, el todavía se comportaba un poco infantil y yo lo había ocultado muy bien para que el no se enterara.

–Hola Hinata –la peligrosa me saludo efusivamente, enarque una ceja al ver que estaba mas radiante de lo normal

–¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte mientras la seguía –en tu rostro claramente se ve la felicidad.

–Sasuke-Kun –murmuro sonrojada –el ha venido de visita.

–Me alegro por ti –dije entrando a su consultorio –¿tu sabes cuales son los resultados de los exámenes?

–No –nego con la cabeza y rebusco entre unos papeles –es la primera vez que los veo al igual que tu.

–Dime que no es nada malo –susurre temblorosa, ahora que estaba feliz seria muy mala suerte que todo se derrumbara por una enfermedad.

Sakura abrió el sobre y comenzo a leer, pero mientras lo hacia su cara se contorsionaba en una de sorpresa y luego en una de incredulidad. Mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente por los nervios en especial por ver como habia reaccionado, me mordí fuertemente el labio controlando mis emociones y evitando que me desmayara.

–Etto Hinata-Chan –Sakura tomo un fuerte suspiro –Estas embarazada.

No escuche nada mas porque caí al suelo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese incidente y no sabia como iba a decirle esto a mi papá o peor aun a Naruto, no sabría como serian sus reacciones o como se o tomarían y el solo imaginármelo me aterraba.

Sakura y yo éramos las únicas que lo sabíamos, ella me había dicho que guardaría el secreto pero no tardaría mucho en que se notara. Ahora estábamos en mi habitación hablando.

–¿Hinata-chan todavía no lo has dicho? –pregunto en un susurro.

–No se como –suspire –creo que mi papá se pondrá furioso y pensara que es una deshonra y Naruto-kun…

–Ese baka se pondrá a llorar de la felicidad –respondió con una sonrisa –Yo lo conozco y se que lo hará.

–Gracias por ayudarme en todo esto y guardar el secreto.

–Somos amigas –Sakura ladeo la cabeza –se que me ayudarías si estuviera en una situación parecida.

–Las cosas con Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo van? –le pregunte interesada, no habíamos hablado acerca de su reencuentro y eso me llamaba la atención.

–Me pidió perdón –algo en su mirada resplandeció –pero creo que debo darle su espacio, antes cometí el error de no dejarlo conocerme de verdad y ahora no quiero que eso ocurra. Ya no seré su fan, quiero ser su amiga y si se puede algo mas.

–Se que lo conseguirás –golpee levemente su hombro.

Seguimos hablando un rato y ella me ayudo a planear algo para decirle a mi padre y a Caruto acerca del embarazo, muy pronto ellos lo sabrían, solo tenia miedo si algo no resultaba bien.

Hace varios días que Hinata no me hablaba, estaba comenzando a pensar que me evitaba y eso me dolía ¿acaso había hecho algo que la lastimara? Tenía que averiguar a cualquier modo lo que le pasaba, tal vez su papá no la dejaba salir con lo estricto que era o estaba enferma, cada idea que pensaba era cada vez peor y no me ayudaba que tuviera a Sasuke mirándome con una sonrisa burlona sentado en frente mío.

–Deja de moverte que me mareas –bufo

–¿Y si esta apunto de morirse? –grite ignorándolo –debería estar con ella, no aquí sirviéndote de guardaespaldas.

–explícate –carraspeo, la verdad no me comportaría así con el si hubiera llegado en otro momento, pero ahora mi cabeza no esta concentrada en eso.

–Hinata –dije –Todo es con ella ttebayo

–¿Hyuga Hinata? –enarco una ceja.

–Ella es mi novia teme –rodé los ojos –no es mi culpa que te fueras por dos años y no te dieras cuenta.

–Las cosas si que cambiaron –sonrió zurronamente –¿terminaron?

–¡No me habla! –Suspire –¡Me evita!

–Pues secuéstrala –respondió –por lo visto debe ocurrir que su papá le prohibió salir contigo ya que quiere que se case con alguien de su mismo clan, además ella puede ser la líder y se vería mal que estuviera contigo.

–Ahora mismo debería se Hokage para poder cambiar todo eso –refunfuñe –¿Y bien cual es tu idea?

–Vaya Naruto se nota que la amas

–Cállate –no me podía ver pero sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas –además no soy el único enamorado en esta habitación, Sakura también es linda.

–Baka –murmuro entre dientes y sonreí burlón.

Probablemente estaba loco si seguía con el plan de Sasuke, solo que ahora la desesperación y el amo me estaban haciendo actuar mas inmaduro de lo normal, esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no me costara el puesto de Hokage, pero si era asi no me arrepentiría siempre y cuando Hinata siempre estuviera a mi lado.

–Onni-Chan dice papá que esta todo listo para mañana

–Gracias por avisarme –le sonreí a mi hermana –espero que todo vaya bien.

–Seguro que asi será –ella respondió mi sonrisa con otra –¿Invitaras a Naruto-kun?

–Claro –suspire –el es parte importante de todo esto.

–El amor flota en el aire –se acerco y me abrazo rápidamente –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –respondí.

Mañana todos se enterarían en la cena acerca de mi embarazo, me acosté en mi cama para dormir un poco, el día que me esperaba estaba lleno de sorpresas para todos.

Me desperté por un ruido que salía de afuera, esto no era normal, que yo supiera no habia algún guardia realizando patrullaje o algo por el estilo. Active mi Byakugan y antes de que pudiera observar algo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y luego como alguien me vendaba los ojos.

–Lo siento –susurro una voz que se me hacia conocida –te lo explicare cuando despiertes.

Ya no supe mas porque todo a mi alrededor se torno oscuro y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el lugar era muy caluroso y me sentía incomoda. Ahora mismo quería salir de ahí, alguien me habia capturado y me tenia amarrada con lazos de chakra, me la habia pasado toda la mañana intentado romperlos pero no lo habia conseguido, además de que todavía tenia el recuerdo de la voz pidiéndome perdón antes de que me desmayara ¿pero que secuestrador pide perdón a su victima? De seguro eso fue una ilusión mia.

La puerta llamo mi atención y deje de luchar, me hice la dormida y escuche como una silla se arrastraba y alguien suspiraba. Abri los ojos y la boca enormemente, ese sonido yo lo conocía a la perfeccion.

–¿Hinata ya estas despierta? –entonces era el, pero ahora la pregunta era porque.

–Si –murmure –¿Por qué me tienes amarrada y vendada?

–Yo pensé que era lo mejor –la voz de Naruto sonaba como la de siempre, pero note un rastro de preocupación en ella y eso me llamo la atención.

–¿En realidad eres Naruto-kun? –pregunte

–Claro que si ttebayo –grito –soy Uzumaki Naruto

–Explícame el porque de que este amarrada –le pedí amablemente –y me hayas traído a este lugar.

En mi voz había un toque de timidez que hace mucho que no mostraba, pero ahora estaba a la total merced de Naruto y la sola idea me hacia sonrojarme.

–¿Me creerías si todo esto es porque te quiero? –no veía su rostro pero me lo imaginaba sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.

–No me tendrías amarrada si ese fuera el caso.

–No quiero perderte –dijo nervioso –Me has estado evitando y tengo el presentimiento que esto es porque tu padre no te deja verme, asi que con ayuda del teme de Sasuke me escabullí y te rapte. No me importa si lo pierdo todo con tal de que siempre camines a mi lado, los dos lo prometimos.

Me mordí el labio fuertemente evitando llorar. Ahí estaba yo, vendada y amarrada por la persona que mas amo, mientras esta me dice palabras tan lindas sin intentarlo si quiera porque se que es así, se que Naruto hace lo que el corazón le dice y no pensó nada en lo que me dijo si no que es en verdad lo que siente y su corazón le dijo que hiciera. Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que el correspondiera, pero con el tiempo logre que mis sentimientos lo alcanzaran, después de años de admirarlo de lejos e incluso sentir su dolor al fin lo tenia a mi lado.

–Hinata te has quedado callada

–Naruto-kun tengo algo que decirte –medio solloce, mis planes junto con los de Sakura se habia ido a la basura.

–Me estas preocupando –Sentí como Naruto se acercaba y tocaba mi mejilla –no me digas que estas enferma o algo peor.

–Déjame hablar –lo corte, tras un breve silencio comencé a hablar –Somos jóvenes para lo que te voy a decir, pero si no quieres estar cerca de nosotros te entenderé y perdona si te evitaba, no era un plan de mi papá –sonreí de lado –A lo mejor si hubiera actuado de otro modo no estaría asi, pero no sabia como decírtelo…Naruto-kun vamos a ser padres.

Escuche un golpe contra el suelo y luego la voz de mi hermana llamándome.

–La encontré –grito Hanabi, pero ahora quería saber que le pasaba a Naruto –Hinata-onni-san, ¿Qué paso?

–¿Naruto-kun que le paso? ¿esta bien? –me removí desesperada.

–Esta tirado en el suelo –mi hermana comenzo a cortar los lazos –tiene los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué le hiciste o mejor dicho el a ti?

Sentí como mis manos se liberaban y me quite la venda, Naruto estaba en el suelo y me agache junto a el, la preocupación me inundaba y los ojos se me estaban poniendo rojos. Lo zarandee un poco mas pero el no reacciono.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –gire el rostro para ver a mi papá que estaba retrancado a la orilla de la puerta, su cara estaba seria pero los ojos le brillaban con diversión.

–No reacciona –respondí –creo que no se espero la noticia.

–Hija –mi papá sonrió de lado –Ya se de tu embarazo

–Es-eso es ci-cierto –pregunte sonrojada y no oculte mi sorpresa.

–Desde hace un par de semanas con el Byakugan –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –note como otro chakra diferente al tuyo comenzaba a crecer en tu interior y lo supe, pero por alguna razón no me molesto, solo espero que el Uzumaki cumpla con su responsabilidad.

–¿Entonces ya sabias que me secuestro el? –mi papá negó con la cabeza ante mi pregunta.

–Eso me tomo por sorpresa como a ti, pero al verlo salir de su departamento tan tranquilo y no buscándote como loco sospeche y le pedí a tu hermana que me acompañara.

–Ya quiero que nazca mi sobrino –me guiño un ojo Hanabi.

–Nos vamos a ir –gruño de pronto mi papá –te encargas de que el vaya a la casa y me pida tu mano en matrimonio formalmente.

No supe que decir pero asentí robóticamente, porque mas que una pregunta eso me sonó mas una orden.

–Bien –los dos desaparecieron dejándome con un Naruto inconsciente con el que tendría que lidiar cuando se despertara.

–Mocoso despierta de una buena vez –me gruño Kurama –Ya llevas un buen rato aquí.

–¿Cómo quieres que reacciones? –le grite –¡Voy a ser padre!

–Pues si no quieres solo lárgate y deja a la chica sola.

–No es eso –suspire, la sola idea de irme sin Hinata me horrorizaba

–¿Entonces que es?

–Tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre –agache la mirada –nunca supe lo que era estar en una familia de verdad, ¿Qué tal si por eso lastimo a Hinata y a mi hijo?

–Mira Naruto he estado mucho tiempo en tu interior –Kurama se había cruzado de brazos –te conozco muy bien aunque me duela reconocerlo, por eso mismo creo que serás un buen padre para cualquier mocoso que este esperando la chica, además si no lo quieres hacer yo me puedo apoderar de tu cuerpo –Kurama me sonrió diabólicamente –a mi no me molestaría.

–Cállate Baka –grite –esa solo será mi familia y tu serás algo asi como la mascota.

Abrí mis ojos antes de que Kurama pudiera decirme otra cosa, estaba acostado en una cama donde habia tenido a Hinata secuestrada, pero ella ya no estaba en la silla, dormía en una esquina de la cama retrancándose de la pared.

Me acerque para despertarla, pero cuando estaba enfrente de ella, se levanto de golpe y me tiro al suelo mientras ella se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared.

–Lo si-siento Na-Nartuto-kun –murmuro sonrojada y ayudándome a levantar.

Sonreí al escuchar que estaba tartamudeando, antes ese gesto se me hacia raro, ahora se me hacia de los mas dulce y tierno en especial si estaba sonrojada y movía los dedos nerviosamente como lo hacia justo ahora, hace mucho que no la veía de esa manera. Pero yo tambien me sonreojo al acordarme de lo que me habia dicho antes de que me desmayara.

–¿Cómo te desamarraste? –pregunte, si era estúpido.

–Mi hermana –murmuro bajando la cabeza –mi papá y mi hermana me encontraron y soltaron.

–¿Tanto tiempo he pasado en coma? –dije abriendo los ojos.

–Una o dos horas creo –contesto

–Tenemos que hablar de lo que me dijiste –solte de golpe, ella asintió pero no me miro. –Hinata mírame.

Ella levanto la mirada levemente y note que sus ojos estaban levemente rojos, no quería verla llorar, yo estaba feliz y la quería ver asi.

–Naruto-kun lamento si te molestaste por lo que te dije o…

–Hinata estoy feliz –rei levemente –preocupado tambien, pero sobre todo feliz. Vamos a tener ese pequeño y seremos los mas felices ttebayo! Además el nos tendrá a los dos juntos.

–Gracias –me abrazo fuertemente, todas las dudas que habia tenido me inundaron y ahora sabia que los dos íbamos a formar una familia junto al pequeño o pequeñas que estaba por nacer.

–¿Tu papá que dijo? He de suponer que no se quedara quieto mientras los dos tenemos un hijo.

–Mmm –ella se volvió a sonrojar –dijo algo sobre boda, pero si no quieres esta bien hablare con el.

La bese, mas tarde planearíamos algo en grande porque yo quería que todos supieran que al fin habia superado todas mis sombras del pasado, a ese bebe no le faltaría un papá ni una mamá y yo me convertiría en Hokage. ¿Qué mas podía faltar?


End file.
